


Rope As Red As Love

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ren introduces Ryuji to bondage. Day 25 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Rope As Red As Love

“Tell me if it’s too tight,” Ren hummed while he finished tying the knot in place. Ryuji’s wrists tied to his knees; thighs opened wide in an unconcealed display of his hard cock. Ren’s hands drifted along the length of his leg towards the throbbing member, taking care to tenderly run his fingertips over the scar that nubbed just above the rest of his skin. 

Ryuji shivered under him, already feeling the satisfying burn of the rope that slightly bruised his skin. Ryuji had expressed a week ago he was interested in trying the act of bondage during their sexual escapades, admitting to his boyfriend that he fantasised Ren tying up in all sorts of compromising positions, and after their initial agreements of boundaries he was surprised to see Ren readying beatitude, silky ropes of red that he intended to use on the willing blonde. 

“It’s fine,” Ryuji exasperated under Ren’s touch, cock throbbing parallel to his fluttering heartbeats, his needy hole clenching open and closed in an expression of hunger as he waited for Ren’s big cock to fill him. The pleasant ache of his muscles didn’t help his situation, heat pooling between limbs as he lay there exposed, Ren freely teasing him, phantom touches trailing up his length caused him to shake in anticipation and primal need to be satisfied, “Just, hurry up, Ren, I can’t take it,”

“Hurry up with what, exactly?” Ren purred, Ryuji craning his head just in time to see Ren’s lubed cock against his hole. A mischievous glint spark in his eyes while he started to rut teasingly against Ryuji, grey eyes fixated, dangerous and hungry as he drew his slippery length pleasingly over his yearning ass, already slipping on his mask of Joker onto his face while he continued to toy with Ryuji. 

Ryuji knew what Ren wanted to hear, his boyfriend, licking his lips, his motions slow and smooth, methodical while he stared at Ryuji. “Fuck me,” the athlete groaned, needy hole clinging pathetically at Ren’s cock head each time it rolled against his entrance, earning a buck from Ryuji, desperate for Ren to meet him halfway. He needed Ren to fuck him already, to drive him into bliss, hating how he dangled his need for his cock in his hole in front of him, “Fuck me, Ren. I want your cock,”

And Ren silently obliged, yet Ryuji cried in surprised when Ren poked his entrance with his cock instead of his fingers, not bothering to stretch him out with his rough, firm fingers like he usually did. The blonde gritted his teeth, their safe word on the tip of his tongue; but the pulsating, hot sensation of being stretched by such a large cock was too good, Ryuji thrashing in his restraints, bewildered and joy swirling dizzyingly in his head, and he groaned and shivered against Ren’s cock at the already bloated excitement of being filled by him.

Ren was slow, allowing Ryuji time to accommodate around his length as he pushed through, sinking into his own sweltering bliss, mewling softly each time Ryuji’s walls caressed him further in. He didn’t dare move until he felt Ryuji could at least take half his length, sometimes helping Ryuji adjust quicker in restrained haste by pushing slightly harder, Ryuji’s hole inviting him further in as he pressed on into his heat. And for Ryuji, the pleasure was something different, something more intense, the cock in him rubbing against spots he didn’t know needed to be touched until now, crying as newer, more blinding sensations overwhelmed his body, and he scarcely realised that Ren had not actually fucked his hole yet. 

“I’m gonna start moving now, okay?” Ren asked, his question to Ryuji rhetorical, yet Ryuji replied with feverish nods and whines that escaped his throat, eyes wide and hungry, waiting in anticipation for Ren to fuck his greedy hole. 

Ren withdrew only a little from Ryuji before slamming back into him with force, clumsy and manic, his hips thrust powerfully into Ryuji, and the blonde cried wantonly as Ren scraped his inner walls. And he loved it, dizzying bliss overwhelmed him as the large cock slid further into the depths of his walls, scraping his most sensitive spots with greedy might, each thrashing motion Ren pounded against his hole only sent Ryuji crashing again and again into disorienting delight. 

The stream of precum that generously drizzled from his cock was soon replaced by his cum as he fell into his orgasm, the red rope Ren had tied onto him straining against his skin as Ryuji struggled against the maddening spiral against his euphoria before plunging into the pleasing high of release. 

Ren shuttered at the sudden coiling of Ryuji’s greedy, sopping hole, a loud moan escaping his own lips as he too came crashing down into indulgent release, splattering hot seed into the tight hole that held him captive, grabbing the blonde close to his hips with possessive strength while he bucked against him in short, uttering motions. 

The two stayed still, Ren still buried in Ryuji, both boys indulging the pleasurable sensations that flooded their brain, basking in the afterglow of their orgasm that slowly melted into satisfaction. When Ren started to pull out, Ryuji could only whine as Ren withdrew his cock from his hole, his ass suddenly lonely of the cock he craved once more. With desperate pants he whimpered and writhed under the rope that kept him wide, that kept him open for Ren to indulge in. A possessive grasp clenched the base of his cock, Ryuji groaning wantonly, throwing his head back in ecstasy while Ren stroked him, his sensitive cock aching needy in Ren’s hand. 

“Fuck me more,” Ryuji begged, letting his bound limbs fall back onto the mattress below, eyes wide with desperate want, the peak of Ren’s smirk pushing him further into his depraved, lustful needs, as he shook his exposed crotch in an enticing manner, only to throw his head back in bliss as Ren once more pierced the depths of his greedy hole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
